1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to silica particles and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Silica particles are used as an added component or a main component of toners, cosmetics, rubbers, abrasives, and the like, and play a role in, for example, improvement of the strength of resins, improvement of flowability of powders, inhibition of packing, and the like. Since it is thought that the properties that silica particles have are likely to depend on the shapes of the silica particles, various shapes of silica particles have been proposed.